


欧若拉

by KJszd



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJszd/pseuds/KJszd





	欧若拉

王俊凯今年的演唱会安排在了十月底，连着新专首发，昼夜不分地兜圈忙碌了一整个月，连带着工作室那些老油条也被高压工作量搞崩了心态，天天哭诉自己发量不保，好不容易等到个唱结束，趁着演唱会完美落幕的‘普天同庆’，在庆功宴上拥拥挤挤堵着把年少有为的‘凯Boss’狠狠一通灌，易烊千玺在泥塑室待到深更半夜才收到小马哥的短信，无可奈何地扔了捏到一半的模子，洗手下楼开车去接男朋友。

王俊凯那张脸卖起乖来是真的可爱，易烊千玺打着方向盘把车停在旁边，还没来得及按下喇叭，就看到这只大型猫咪很自觉地一颠一颠跑过来，月色路灯揉洽着浸润他的脸庞，眉眼都粉嫩，落在易烊千玺眼里，就像有颗流星轰然砸进了星光四溢的湖面，动人，难以平静。

他想起前几天捎着王俊凯去和阿深他们聚会的时候，那帮曾陪着他度过最难熬的时光，本以为这辈子都不会在电视以外再看见王俊凯的傻小子们集体懵逼，愣了好久后才回过神，勒着他脖子骂骂咧咧，“说好的好马不吃回头草呢！你存心来刺激我们的吧！”，易烊千玺垂着眼闷笑，任由他们摇摇晃晃勾着玩闹，女生在旁边小声吐槽几句吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸，被戳痛处的单身狗们立马叫苦连天起来，光影下坠，一时间这些二十来岁的年轻人好像又变回了当初肆意飞扬的少年。

易烊千玺大多时候话都不多，饭局吃到最后，竟然变成了王俊凯和阿浅几个热热闹闹聊了起来，他摸着小小的酒杯在一旁看男朋友和好哥们儿勾肩搭背一副哥俩好的样子，低头也藏不住想往外蹦的梨涡。  
也许时光真的把他们推着往前跑了，不得不都穿上西装，打好领带宣告长大，但当他们重新聚在一起，还是能毫无芥蒂地傻笑欢闹，坦诚外人无法理解的情感。

易烊千玺准备去结账的时候，阿深正好要去洗手间，便跟着一起出了门。  
俩人并齐走在宽敞的走廊上，拐过转角前，阿深很严肃地开口问：“你们这次是认真的吗？”  
他喝得有点醉，闻言挑了挑眉，眼尾晕着惬意浓郁的慵懒：“我什么时候不认真了？”

“不是啦，只是你之前真是有点把我吓到了…”阿深稍稍松了口气，想到什么，还是有点不安地转头看向身边这个从小到大，都和白衬衫一样美好的男孩，语气犹豫，“那如果这次，你爸妈还是不同意呢…”  
易烊千玺垂在腿边的手指蜷了蜷，转角间有一片光暗从他低下去的睫毛上划过，眸光里覆了一层薄薄的深色。  
片刻后，他侧过身，笑得轻松：“那就私奔。”

把这个可爱的、帅气的、万众瞩目但只属于我的人，偷偷带走，谁也不给。

车门被人拉开，再“嘭”地关上，易烊千玺被人压过来摸着后脑勺亲昵地吻了一下嘴角，松开时就看到男朋友眼里压抑，又很热烈的情绪，车外的路灯落在他脸侧后方，从发尖顺着耳廓滑到肩膀，勾出一条温润缠绵的线。  
“…我好想你。”王俊凯指腹在他后颈上蹭了蹭，声音有着酒后的低沉。

易烊千玺盯着他眼底那点要溢出来的柔光，忽然觉得心脏满得快要炸掉。王俊凯中二又傲娇，在别人面前很少会做出极具依赖感的动作，可从小到大对着他的时候，总是忍不住要上手上腿的，小时候这些举动或许只是能证明他们关系要好，可放到现在，放到这个已经虚岁二十五的成年男人身上，却多出了那么些模糊的，暧昧的意义。  
他很享受王俊凯对待自己特殊的，不太一样的东西，就好像这个世界上，无论在他们身边有多么拥挤，匆匆擦肩过多少其他人，也只有他易烊千玺见过这样沉稳又黏人的王俊凯。

车窗狭小的缝隙间有风吹进来，他抬手帮‘醉鬼’扣好安全带，笑着亲亲他额头：“知道了，我送你回家。”

王俊凯在四年前他们分手没多久后就搬了家，那会儿两人正是‘楚河汉界’的状态，易烊千玺心情差得很，不能问，也不敢问他具体搬去了哪里，直到上次喝多了作妖，一时冲动给胖虎打电话，才重新找回了男朋友的下落。  
和好的这两个月里，虽说两人的关系一直处于很躁动黏糊的阶段，但从组合完全过渡到个人的活动实在太多，工作实在太忙，很多时候他们都根本没有机会去好好谈恋爱，甚至还不如那个任性冲动的年纪，更何况…易烊千玺扫了眼面前由橘跳红的信号灯，一脚稳稳刹在停车线前。  
身边人睡得很沉，月光悄悄融在眼尾，漂亮又冷淡。

他打开一点暖气，温度恰好的热风徐徐吹出来，暖暖拂过指尖。  
最近旁敲侧击了好几次，妈妈都是避之不谈的态度，说急了还会有发怒的趋势，他觉得有点心累，却也意识到了自己好像因为这场复合变得很着急。  
急着再次去勇敢地拥抱王俊凯，急着把错失的那些过去都快点填满。

可他却思绪寥寥，毫无办法…

信号灯转回可通行的绿色，数字渐渐减少的短暂两秒里，易烊千玺深吸了口气，松掉手刹，踩着油门往夜色里开去。

王俊凯今天晚上是真的喝得有点多，在电梯里就亢奋的开始搂着他腰要亲亲要抱抱，易烊千玺一边扶着这个一米八几的大个子，一边还要费心地找摄像头拍不到的角度，十几楼的高度坐下来，背上都冒出层热汗。  
他拖着人走到家门口，把他安置在门和墙壁的夹角里，安抚地哄了几句“行行行，明天不排练”，“让你玩游戏，没人不让你玩游戏”，“可以，看海贼王，看个十几集总行了吧”，无语又好笑地按密码开锁。

千妈和龚女士的脸在“滴”声响起后，一点一点从门缝间露出来，易烊千玺脸上的笑一僵，眼睫向下投出一片狭长的阴影。  
“唔…”王俊凯靠在他身上，不清不楚地哼了一声。  
龚女士有点尴尬地走过去，想帮忙扶儿子，易烊千玺肩颈肌肉绷地死紧，完全不知道自己该摆出一个什么表情，又过了好一会儿，才架着王俊凯的胳膊，抬头冲龚女士勉强笑了笑：“我来吧，我先把他扶进去。”

龚女士顿了一下，点点头没说话。  
易烊千玺刚把王俊凯胳膊架到自己肩上，就看见刚刚还睡意浓重的人踉踉跄跄站直了身子，然后把手从他身上抽了回去。  
有那么一瞬间，他好像从王俊凯缓慢上扬的眸光里看出了紧张，但很快，又变成了很沉静的平稳，紧接着，他贴在裤腿边的手被人用力紧紧抓住了。

王俊凯往前迈了一小步，把人大半个身子都挡在自己宽肩后的阴影里：“阿姨。”  
千妈攥紧手指，隔着并不算远的距离，面无表情和他对视。

……

“后来呢后来呢？”小碗咬着根甜滋滋的棒棒糖，打方向盘的同时忍不住再次从后视镜里看了眼后座里那两个年轻俊朗的男人，眼里都快蹦出星星来。  
“向导，你这么八卦，就没被游客投诉过吗？”王俊凯懒懒打了个响指，似笑非笑地答。  
小碗被他怼了一下，哽在那儿愣住。

易烊千玺有点看不下去，把胳膊肘撑在车窗上，捂着右边眉毛，貌似不经意地用膝盖撞了一下身边人的腿，然后声音轻轻地回答：“后来我们就来这儿了。”  
小向导没听明白，困惑地“嗯？”了一下。  
王俊凯抓住男朋友凉凉的手指，塞进自己袖口，贴在热烫的手腕皮肤上挨着：“就是私奔啊，你真是我们粉丝吗，怎么这么笨的。”

“？？”被质疑粉籍的小碗瞪圆眼睛，幸福又痛苦地咬碎了嘴里的糖果，心想我在LOF追你们同人文的时候，你还只是个傻乎乎给易易袖子打结的中二病小屁孩呢。

芬兰的白天很短，半个多小时的车程就清晰地看见天光慢慢暗了下来，易烊千玺把手指从男朋友袖口抽出来，摸了那台老式DV机，透着车窗拍了张模糊的北极暮色。  
王俊凯偏着头看他的小朋友一本正经捣鼓这些可爱的，小小的兴趣，心尖好像被谁揪着掐了一下，裂开的小伤口里流出发酵太久，酸胀又浓稠的蜂蜜。那种在这个狭小车厢里，在这个没有镜头追随的异国他乡，除了前面那个在机场一看到他们就失声尖叫的小粉丝，就只剩下他们两个人的不真实感终于很小心地落回了地面。

他在易烊千玺抱着相机转身的那一刻，扯住他胳膊，凑过去贴着鬓角亲了一下。  
易烊千玺耳尖一下红起来，扭头时舔了下干涩的嘴唇，压低声音：“你干嘛啊。”  
王俊凯往回退了一点，像是想笑：“亲你。”  
这下男朋友的脸都开始泛红，嘴里说着“有病”，手却松下来牵住了他的。

小碗视线飞快地在后视镜和前路间流转：就当我不存在，你们继续.jpg

……

酒店是两人决定‘私奔’前一个月就订好的，当初只是想趁着王俊凯演唱会结束，易烊千玺演唱会开始前，很短暂的这么几天腻歪一下，却没想到临行前被妈妈们杀了个措手不及，好好的‘极光之旅’转眼就成了‘无奈私奔’。  
其实那天老妈也没有表现出什么过激的举动，至少比起几年前，已经好了太多太多，易烊千玺不知道是那些此地无银三百两的试探已经给她打了预防针，还是说这些年里，他无声又坚定的‘反抗’总算有所成效。  
总之虽然结果不尽如人意，但还是很有希望，易烊千玺偷偷收拾完行李，趁着深夜下楼去找王俊凯的时候还在想，自己真是贴心小棉裤，都不在老妈面前晃给她添堵。

十月底的芬兰，最低温度已经逼至零下，小向导先领着他们在极光酒店的大厅办理了入住，去餐厅用了顿很简约绿色的当地晚饭，大概介绍了一下酒店的休闲场所在哪儿，便让酒店工作人员带着他们去自己房间。  
说是房间，其实已经算得上一个很独立完备的房子了，屋外铺满皑皑白雪，围绕的高树也用密叶托着雪块，屋内空间宽敞，设施齐全，橘暖色的吊灯照亮了整个房间，冰箱浴缸空调应有尽有，最特别的就是从屋内直接向外凸出的那个玻璃球，双人床被罩在球内，洒满了天边映下来的绿色极光。  
处女座的某人一放下行李就忍不住先去浴室洗澡了，易烊千玺脱掉厚重的羽绒外套，兴致盎然地往床边里走，隔着透明的厚玻璃，指腹好像还能碰到外面细绵冰凉的雪，放松地瘫在床上，一睁眼就是无垠广袤的夜空。

他从包里翻了DV机出来，连拍了十几张都没过瘾，却又觉得怎么都拍不出最想要的，不满地啧了一声，打算先把相机放床头柜上。  
这一放本来不要紧，在将相机往里推的时候，他突然看到桌上摆了一个包装卡通的小盒子。易烊千玺隐隐好像明白是什么，理智告诉他不要去拿，心里却有猫爪爪挠痒似的在抓，他拿起来仔细看了一眼，瞬间就觉得手指烫得不行，一个手抖，盒子被扔到了铺着纯洁白床单的床上。

“你在看什么？”王俊凯穿着黑色短袖，一边擦湿漉漉的头发，一边走过来问。  
易烊千玺迅速把盒子抓起来藏进了裤子口袋里。  
“没什么。”

王俊凯扫他一眼，没说话。  
易烊千玺心虚地闪了闪视线，起身从行李箱里拿了换洗衣服：“我去洗澡。”  
王俊凯目光跟着匆匆忙忙从身边走过去的人，抓着毛巾的手意味不明地顿了一下。

酒店还是有些不太好的设计缺陷，易烊千玺洗漱完，带着一脸的温热水汽，眯着眼到处在浴室里找放脏衣服的地方——他这几年熬夜拍戏的原因，有了点近视，一百来度上下，不太严重，平常也不会戴眼镜。  
他想起上次自己喝醉酒，因为看不清把师兄当王俊凯抱了一下，被人抓个正着，压在车里亲得唇珠都犯肿的‘惨痛’经历，原本被水汽蒸发带走热度的脸颊又烫起来。  
正心不在焉地犹豫要不要直接把脏衣服扔水池里，门外忽然响起王俊凯的声音：“你脱衣服了吗，我帮你扔洗衣机里去，里面没有放的地方。”

算是刚好的解围，易烊千玺还沉浸在刚刚旖旎羞耻的回忆里，一时也没多想，大大咧咧把自己脱了个精光，从门缝里把衣服裤子都递了出去，等到洗到一半，才倏地想起来自己裤子口袋里好像还有什么，不小心被他忘了的东西。  
他心慌慌地随便冲洗掉泡沫，连头发也没擦，穿上衣服就走了出去。  
王俊凯倒是没有什么异常，正坐在床上玩手机，见他出来了就按掉屏幕，视线停留在他还在不停滴水的发丝上，不太高兴地蹙了下眉：“怎么不擦头发。”  
易烊千玺有点僵硬地扯了下嘴角：“忘了。”

好像没发现啊…  
“那个…”他偷偷打量王俊凯起来从衣柜拿毛巾的神色，尽量使自己看上去很随意的样子，“我衣服裤子呢？”  
王俊凯顿了顿，拿着毛巾转过身，在一片安静里突然挑了下眉。

他走过去，很温柔地替男朋友擦了几下头发，眼眸微微垂下来，正好跟易烊千玺不偏不倚地对视着。  
易烊千玺又眨了下眼睛，恍惚间觉得王俊凯眼里在酝酿着什么，他看不懂，又好像很心知肚明的东西，刚想张口说点什么，面前人却倏地扔了毛巾，摸着他耳后到脖颈的那块，很重很重地亲了上来。  
他不太清晰地闷哼一声，抬手搂住王俊凯的背，乱糟糟地回吻过去。

似乎是一种本能，除了最开始王俊凯坏笑着从口袋里拿出那个小盒子在他面前晃，让他忍不住有点恼羞成怒，剩下的一切都没有给他带来丝毫想要抗拒的感觉。  
这件事甚至比想象中还要来得要更温柔，但有那么一瞬间，当带着层薄茧的手指从肉间划过去的时候，易烊千玺还是有点想退缩。

王俊凯本来按在他清瘦肩头的手被带着轻微颤了一下，他撩起眼皮看身下偏着脑袋趴在床上的人，盯着他从后颈到耳根连绵漫出的血色，眸子往下落了点，重重喘了口气。  
他俯身把手垫到易烊千玺腹部下面，低头从优美的背脊线上方慢慢吻下去，很轻，也很烫。  
易烊千玺被那阵热度灼到，压抑不住地哼了一声。好像有什么东西把他点燃了，脑子里嗡嗡作响闪出茫茫白光，燎原之火从骨头生生往外烧，所及之处皆是滚烫一片。

就和从前王俊凯勾着手指扯松那两根裤带时的感觉一样。  
不，比那更强烈。

“千玺。”他听到王俊凯呼吸有些粗，“你太紧张了。”  
靠……  
我能不紧张吗……  
他把头更深一点埋进柔软的枕头里，搭在耳边的手攥成一团。

有什么慢慢挤进了那个紧的、滚热的通道里，纠纠缠缠的软肉被一点一点顶开，那个他熟悉的，向来只会在他耳后揉挲的手指，正在小幅度抽动磨蹭着内壁。  
从前被王俊凯带着‘为非作歹’的记忆潮水上涨般层层用过来，勾得他脑子一阵阵发懵，仿佛中间隔阂的时空都消失了，现在压着他的，给他异样快感的，还是那个二十岁，哑哑说“抱一下”的人。

薄膜套子上的粘液被很奢侈地当成了润滑剂，酥酥麻麻的感觉从那恶劣又轻柔的骨节上带出来，他听到耳边的喘息越来越重，于是无意识弓了弓腰。  
王俊凯是真的很温柔，连扩张的时候都在细细观察他的表情，手指力度适中的在里面深浅探索，另一只手就在前面安抚那位熟悉的xx…

肩膀到蝴蝶骨的那块皮肤上被人玩弄一样又亲又咬，里面被戳中了什么奇妙的位置，易烊千玺忍不住抖了一下，然后忍无可忍地偏头露出半张漫满血色的脸，嗓音低哑：“够了…你快点…”  
王俊凯前胸在很剧烈地起伏着，听到他这句隐约藏着羞恼，却又因为加了情欲很撩人的话，眸光沉沉，很低地笑了一下。

推进去的那一刻，易烊千玺下意识抓紧了枕头，下一秒，一片朦胧的水光里他看到有一只手盖着捏住了自己的手指。  
王俊凯动作停住，低头在他脊背一下一下啄吻着，呼吸很烫：“痛不痛？”  
易烊千玺摇摇头，又点点头，陌生的热度从交合之处，跟着深浅摩擦的黏腻液体溢出，难耐地灼烧着他残存的理智，觉得很不舒服，又觉得莫名的爽。  
有点…太大了…虽然他早就知道，但他哥真的弄进来…还是慌乱…

王俊凯皱了皱眉，额前有很细小的汗滑下来，浸得他眼睑刺痛。  
都说男人无师自通，但这第一次里，他一点都不知道小朋友是不是痛，会不会受伤，于是只好忍着，很辛苦地告诫自己轻一点，再轻一点，可就刚刚抵进去这么一个动作，他就已经失控到要疯了。  
他想起前两天见到千妈的时候，虽然当时确实有被那股冷淡打击到，但收到易烊千玺回去后给他发的那些信息，那些为了哄他各种傻气装怪的表情包，就觉得自己一点难受都没有了。

他的小朋友是真的懂事，从小到大都最会在细枝末节上照顾别人的感受，可就是偏偏他越乖，王俊凯就越想要欺负他。  
就像现在，每一分每一秒他都想直接大力开合地把人欺负哭，让他为自己一个人失去理智，变得不乖了，变得要闹脾气了，这样的话，他就能得到一种近乎病态的快感，由身到心实实在在感受到这个人是他的。

不够，拥抱，接吻，浅尝辄止的抽动，都是不够的。  
极光被无数颗流星划破拉扯出银线，夜空在这瞬间倏忽被烟花点燃一般，炸裂出四散的光点。  
王俊凯扣住易烊千玺的肩膀，流星呼啸而过的那一刻，猛地向前顶了进去。

不断冲撞，肌肤纠缠。  
他在一片月夜星光里吻住面前这个他爱了那么多年的男孩。

你大概不知道，在分开的那段日子里，和你有关的事情都被我藏在心里，只有这样，身处黑暗的时候那些破碎的光聚在一起，才能支撑我勉强走下去。

……

易烊千玺是被嗡嗡作响的震动声吵醒的。

他在分不清时间的晦涩里摸了手机划开接听，一开口哑的不行：“喂？”

那边一下变得很安静，片刻后，老妈火冒三丈的怒火隔着电话线都从大洋彼岸烧了过来。

“我是叫你让我再考虑考虑，不是叫你去鬼混！王俊凯他爸来北京了，你们两个臭小子现在，立刻，马上给我滚回来！！”

电话挂掉后，易烊千玺还处在没睡醒的迷茫里。

王俊凯翻身紧搂住他的腰，闭着眼在他耳尖亲了一下，困倦的嗓音同样低哑：“怎么了？”

易烊千玺揉了下眼睛，盯着逐渐清晰的天上浮云，很轻地笑了一下。

“没什么，睡吧。”

睡醒了，我们就一起回家。

2024.9.21

妈妈说25岁是最好的年纪，所以这一天，我有你。@易烊千玺

25岁也要万事顺意，开开心心，我的boy~@王俊凯


End file.
